Chase the Morning
by Blind Magdalene
Summary: What if, during Come Back, Nathan changed his mind and let Mag back in? What if he'd always been in love with her? Rated M for later chapters. ON HIATUS!


**

* * *

**

**Chase the Morning**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Decisions**

**

* * *

**"Let her go, let her go!" Mag yelled as she struggled in Nathan's arms.

"Leave our house, leave my house!" Nathan screamed at the same time as he threw Mag out of his front door, shutting it behind her. He watched as Shilo ran to the door.

"Come back." He reached for her arm, and she shied away from it immediately.

'"Keep it down, Shi." She went back to the door, watching Mag just stand in the path, looking at Shilo despondently.

"Come back!" She screamed out of the door's window. Mag sighs and Nathan grits his teeth.

"It's your bedtime. It's late." He pulled at her arm, she resisted.

"Dad, I'm fine!" She tried, but couldn't pull away from him. He tugged at her arm again.

"It's late." She couldn't break free as he started to pull her towards the staircase.

"She will die!" Nathan felt a chill in his bones as he stopped pulling her, just holding her arm firmly.

"Nonsense." But as he said this, he felt dread as he thought of the mention of Mag's death. He didn't want her dead, far from it. That was why he refused the job.

"It's her eyes, Dad!" He looked at Shilo and he knew what he had to do. He just stood still for a moment, then let Shilo's arm out of his grasp, and he turned towards the door.

"Shilo, go to bed." He whispered, and after a second, she stomped up to her room, but he had a feeling that it was just a show and she knew, instinctively, what he was about to do. He heard her frustrated scream as he opened the front door. Mag was just bending to enter her car. He reached out his arm for her.

"Mag, wait." He cried out. He saw her stop, then stand up straight to face him cooly, hurt in her pale white eyes.

"Yes, Nathan?" He took a step outside.

"Why…Why don't you come in? We can, talk." He gulped, suddenly nervous. He kenw he had to get her away from the henchwoman in the driver's seat. Mag paused, and then sighed heavily. She closed the door after saying a few words into the car. The car sped off. She stood at the gate, staring into Nathan's eyes.

"What do you want from me, Nathan?" She asked him quietly, but he could hear her melodious voice from the door clearly. He stood to the side of the door as she stepped past him into the house. She threw him a look and then stepped into the Living Room to sit in the recliner. Nathan bolted the front door shut and grabbed a snifter of scotch and two shot glasses as he headed to the living room after her. He put the glasses and scotch on the table between the recliner and the couch that he sat on heavily. He poured both glasses and offered one to his old friend. She accepted it gratefully and took a sip.

"So, Maggie. What have you done to piss off Rotti?" He asked, knowing Shilo was upstairs, out of earshot. He leaned back on the couch as she leaned forward.

"I'm retiring. Why did you tell me Shilo died with Marni?" Nathan took a sip of his liquid courage. Mag didn't think she'd get an answer and was about to ask again, but then he started muttering.

"I, Rotti told me not to. He thought it would jeopardize your career. I would've, I swear. You were my first friend ever, and my longest. I knew you years before I met Rotti," he took a shuddering breath, "Marni, Shilo, GeneCo. We were raised together." He thought fondly of their childhood.

Mag was his first love. He never told her his feelings, because he was afraid of rejection, that she'd only want to be friends. That's why when he met Marni he fell in love with her. He saw Mag in her. He closed his eyes and downed the rest of his glass, feeling it burn all of the way down.

"You're Shi's godmother. I wanted to, I was just afraid that Rotti would-" He cut off, putting his glass on the table to refill it. He felt Mag's hand cover his and he almost sobbed at the contact. He looked up into Mag's sincere eyes.

"You were afraid Rotti would tell Shilo of your secret Repo life." He hung his head and nodded. She took the glass out of his hand and moved around the table to sit next to him on the couch. She pulled off his glasses and put it on the table, bringing her hand back up to wipe his eyes clean of tears. It was hard for him not to cry, but soon enough, she had him held to her chest, crying out his heart, telling her everything he'd regretted. She'd croon and hum, rocking him as he cried and talked. The only thing he didn't share was how he felt about her. Mag was disappointed.

She had always loved Nathan, since they were kids. She was afraid that he only saw her as a friend, wouldn't want to think of more with a blind girl. So it broke her heart when he married, Marni, her best friend from college, and then they were pregnant with Shilo. Marni was her best friend, but Mag never told Marni of her love for Nathan. When she saw Shilo this night, she saw what she could've had if she confessed her love long ago. She relished the feeling of holding Nathan close to her, and looked down at his face. She saw something glittering in his eyes, something she didn't recognized. Before she could think, his head raised to her level and his lips found hers. He felt the warmth of her lips and groaned softly as she kissed him back tentatively. He knew that this was her first kiss, remembering her aversion to boys in their youth. He once teased her, saying that means she might like girls instead, and she immediately refused, saying she had found her love and didn't want another. Then he had to stop her from walking into a wall. She had dropped her walking stick and he gave it to her. Nathan slowly pressed his tongue against her lips, asking permission. She awkwardly opened her mouth to him, hesitatingly touching his tongue with hers. He moaned as she rubbed his tongue against hers as he leaned her back into the pillows of the couch, hovering over her as they kissed. His hands went to her hips as her to his chest, his knee nudging her legs apart. They both moaned and growled he made contact with her center. They both pulled up for air, both gasping. They just sat there as they realized what they were about to do. Mag blushed, the red spreading over the top of her breasts, and Nate sinfully noticed. They heard something in the doorway. They both looked up to see Shilo grinning.

"Does this mean she can stay?"

* * *

(A/N Please R/R!)


End file.
